


Lost and Found

by Ezweal



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon/non-canon, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezweal/pseuds/Ezweal
Summary: Ezreal meets someone and develops his first crush. Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

     Ezreal had been everywhere, met all sorts of people but never connected. Not often at least. As much as he hated it and would never say it out loud, Janna and  
  
Ekko were like family to him. But that was as far as he connected. People considered him a friend but he didn't return the feelings. He saw Vi and Caitlyn as  
  
occassional co-workers but Vi's playful teasing made him think she thought they were friends. How do you tell someone you don't care about them? That you don't  
  
know how non-familial bonds work? Whatever, he had treasures to find. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head and continued searching through the  
  
cavern. Now THIS he could focus on. Carvings in the wall he was using as extra guidance besides his flickering torch. "Let's see..." Upon closer inspection he saw  
that  
  
they seemed to be written in a language he didn't know. That was no problem though, he had a couple of books and could see if a translation was available. It  
didn't  
  
take long to see that this language was too ancient for even him. Or maybe it was never recorded? He sketched what he saw and moved on. He wasn't looking for  
  
carvings, eyes on the prize. There was his prize, sitting on a pedestal, just for him. Looking around it was clear this used to be a full underground hideout. There  
were  
  
spots in the wall that had been dugout, presumably for living quarters. Which means there would be traps. Crouching down, he lifted his goggles to get a better  
look.  
  
"Bingo. Alright Helberra, your pendant is getting a new home now." Ezreal eagerly navigated his way to the pedestal, grinning like a madman. The pendant had  
been  
  
rumored to be worn by an old mage from Demacia. The rumors of it were always dismissed as Demacia is anti-magic. But with this pendant, he'd be able to brag  
  
about confirming a piece of Demacian history. They didn't always keep mages out. History was wrong and he had proof. Snatching the pendant and using his  
arcane shift to get back to the entrance to the room he made his escape.

* * *

  
Rolling the pendant around in his hands Ezreal noted its features. It definitely had the Demacian flair. The color scheme, the design, it added up perfectly.  But he  
had  
  
to get back home quick. He didn't like being here. He was able to fool some guards into thinking the gauntlet was Hextech but even that was a grey area.  
  
Hextech wasn't COMPLETELY magic so he could get by with that excuse, but he was sure every guard in that city was just waiting for a moment they could catch  
  
him slipping up. He'd rather not take that chance. He pocketed the pendant and emerged from the cave where he first entered.  
  
"Damn...was I that slow?" Ezreal scratched his head, not realizing he had been down for so long. It was already evening. He settled on finding a nearby inn and  
  
leaving first thing in the morning.

* * *

Ezreal awoke and could already hear the hustle and bustle of the city. He hated it. Not only did it mean getting out of the city would be more difficult but it also  
meant that he would have to keep the gauntlet in his pack as to not get too many glances or 'what is that?' from the crowd and guards.  
  
He planned on getting the first carriage out, he ran, ducked, and did unnecessary fancy footwork through the crowd. He didn't realize how big of a mistake that  
was until he tripped and interrupted a soldiers' march.  
  
"Agh, fuck." He opened his eyes and he was met with a bunch of scowls and...a curious look from a blonde girl in the front of the march with a staff. Why does she  
have a staff? More importantly, how in the isles do the soldiers not seem to know she's so obviously a mage?  
  
"Heh, my bad guys. Continue on with your uh, patriotism bullsh-PATRIOTIC MARCH." Quickly dusting himself off he caught himself staring at the girl again, she  
was staring back. She offered a very clearly uncomfortable smile and he returned what he could only imagine was a very contorted facial expression.  
  
He grabbed his bag and rushed off.  
  
The worst part was his mind was completely thrown off. Maybe he hit his head too hard? He felt weird. That girl also was stuck in his mind. She's a mage, in  
Demacia, leading a march. He was interested.


	2. Chapter 2

   
Ezreal got back to Piltover finding Janna and Vi talking on his couch while Ekko sat at the table tinkering with the Z-Drive. Not looking up from his work Ekko was  
the first to speak.  
  
"Well? Get anything worthwhile?"  
  
Ezreal knew what he meant, he wanted to know if there was anything worth gold. Zaun needed help and Ekko and Ezreal had a deal in order to keep a steady flow  
of income.  
  
"Yes and no. I got the pendant I was looking for, but gotta find someone trustworthy if I sell that. Don't know what power it might have. But I have these gems. Go  
nuts." Ezreal tossed his bag to Ekko who quickly set down his work and caught the bag.  
  
" _Thanks._ " Ekko's tone oozed with agitation.  
  
"I'm glad everyone just welcomes themselves into my house."  
  
Janna looked startled like she genuinely didn't realize he was home. "Oh, hello Ezreal. Well I was on my way here to see if you got home safe and I saw Vi, we struck  
up a conversation and--"  
  
Ezreal waved a hand.  
  
"I uh, don't actually care."  
  
"You should clean this place up too, makes my place look like a haven of cleanliness." Vi stood up, and put Ezreal in a headlock, her gauntlets weren't on so he  
assumed she was off duty. Whether Caitlyn decided that or Vi decided that was the unknown.  
  
"I'll put that on my to-do-list." Ezreal broke free and Vi laughed. He hated the back and forth between them. He didn't like people he felt were morons. Vi was in  
that category, but at least he didn't have to worry about her figuring that out.  
  
Ezreal went to his room and took the pendant out of his hoodie pocket. He kept turning it over. A Demacian mage used to be a legend presumably and now she's  
just a rumor. Literally buried and hidden away. But why? And more importantly, why is there another Demacian mage girl?

* * *

  
Once evening rolled around everyone was clearing out. Vi left a couple of hours earlier, Janna was telling Ekko stories of what sounded like cities she's aided, or  
maybe why she aids them. Some bullshit about compassion. Ekko was starry-eyed. Makes sense. Janna used to be a legend, a myth in Zaun and here she was,  
around the two of them constantly as a guardian, talking as if she was just a normal person.  
  
Ezreal ignores them and goes to make himself a sandwich, ready to put the pendant in his parents' old study just like every other artifact he hasn't figured out yet.  
  
"Oh, Ezreal! Come, we'd like to know about how your journey went."  
  
"Not really...."  
  
Janna glared at Ekko and Ezreal grimaced before turning around and obliging, not sitting down but leaning against the wall.  
  
"Well. It was about as uneventful as you'd expect a journey to Demacia to be. Telling guards my gauntlet is hextech, they don't buy it but also don't have proof  
otherwise. Found the cave, yada-yada. Almost got killed I think and--" The mage. "There was this girl leading the march."  
  
Janna perked up. "I see."  
  
Ezreal knew exactly what she was thinking. "Yeah, no. She was a mage, it was obvious to me but I guess not to them. She had a staff that I'm assuming they think is  
just for twirling. But I felt something. I think I felt her magic. Maybe she's hiding it." Ezreal was tempted to go on about the pendant but it'd be pointless. Janna  
would listen intently, but Ekko probably wouldn't able to keep shut while he told him about it, he didn't have the energy to ignore that.  
  
"That sounds eventful, did you talk to her?"  
  
"Ezreal? Talking to people?"  
  
Both Ezreal and Janna shot Ekko a glare.  
  
"Of course not. But I think I was staring longer than I thought." Why did he mention that? "I mean as in like, she knows I know? Maybe?"  
  
Janna tried to fight back her smile, she was failing miserably. "Are you gonna go back?"  
  
Ezreal scoffed. "Why would I do that? There's nothing there. We'll see where I'm going next when I hear another interesting rumor. Or if I find a place to sell that  
pendant." He was lying through his teeth.  
  
Ekko stood up and stretched. "Welp, good luck with that. I'll come back next week, don't forget."  
  
Janna stood up with Ekko, she always guided him home if he was leaving at night. He could handle his own and Piltover wasn't dangerous but getting to The Sumps was.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. Stop breaking into my house."  
  
Ekko chuckled. "Lock your door then."  
  
Soon enough Ezreal was alone again. Just how he preferred it.

  
 The next morning Ezreal was woken up by very loud knocking on his door. Groggily getting up to answer, completely forgetting to get dressed.  
  
"Damn, you could have at least woken up dude. Anyway, hurry up and get dressed. I forgot yesterday the whole reason I went with Janna is Caitlyn thinks she's on  
the trail of some smugglers, we're gonna need your knowledge of the underground pathways."  
  
Ezreal blinked, vision coming into focus he realized it was Vi but didn't even process. "What."  
  
Vi rolled her eyes. "Just get dressed."  
  
Despite not being fully awake, Ezreal got the gist. Caitlyn was gonna explain it again anyway, she always did. When they got to the meeting point Ezreal saw their  
crew, what looked like a worried shop owner, Caitlyn, Vi of course and, ugh, Jayce.  
  
"Ezreal."  
  
"Chin."  
  
Vi snickered and Caitlyn stared daggers at both of them. She was strangely intimidating.  
  
"I'm sure Vi explained already but--" Called it. "--I believe I'm on the trail of one of the strings of kidnappings that have been happening.  
  
"It might be Viktor." Jayce added.  
  
Right, so that's why Jayce is here. He didn't know much but he did know Jayce had a rivalry with Viktor.  
  
"Didn't expect you to actually y'know, do anything about him."  
  
Jayce scowled. "It's a golden opportunity, I'm not gonna miss it."  
  
'Yeah, a golden opportunity to feed your already inflated ego.' Ezreal thought to himself.  
  
The shop owner finally spoke up. "They've gotta be using the underground pathways. My assistant didn't show up to work today. I should have helped them close  
up but I went home instead..."  
  
Caitlyn put a comforting hand on the shopkeep's shoulder. "We'll do all we can to bring you peace. Don't worry."  
  
Vi interjected despite that probably being a terrible idea, pounding her gauntlets together. "And I'll pound the shit of whoever took 'em."  
  
"Right, all that we gotta do is get to the entrance near here, yeah?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. We'll be relying on you for navigation, so me and you will take the lead." Caitlyn gripped her rifle tightly. "Shall we go?"  
  
Ezreal sighed and started walking to where they'd find the entrance.  



	3. Chapter 3

  
The underground pathways were understandably muggy. But just because it was expected doesn't mean Ezreal wouldn't be agitated. Vi kept shooting out   
complaints as they walked only to have Caitlyn or --sometimes-- Jayce shut her up. He could have spent his day doing anything else but instead he agreed to help.   
  
Why? Why did he let himself get stuck with these people?  
  
"Alright, take a right here and you're in Zaun. Good luck." Ezreal turned to leave them only to have his hood grabbed, snatching him back. "Hey, what the--" It was   
Jayce.  
  
"You're coming with. We don't know what we're dealing with and we may need that gauntlet of yours."  
  
Ezreal rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to ignore that and just leave them anyway, he also didn't want Jayce to constantly toss insults whenever he saw him.  
  
"This is just a waste of time. There's no way it's Viktor."  
  
"That's why we need you." Caitlyn added, moving past Jayce. That was one thing Ezreal liked about her. She demanded respect and got it. No words needed. She   
moves, everyone moves in response. Even Captain Hammer. "If these are more..." Hesitation. Cait knew about Vi vaguely so things that might be linked to her past   
were sensitive.  
  
Ezreal however, was not a sensitive person. "More experiments? If that's the case, we'll have to kill. Not my style. Not Mr Hero's either. So what's the _real_ plan?"  
  
Jayce furrowed his brow and his grip tightened on his hammer, Caitlyn stared daggers at him and he immediately loosened.  
  
"Intel and rescue. We're intel, you're rescue."  
  
"Cause of my gauntlet...right. I hope you realize that carrying two people makes the distance I travel smaller."  
  
Vi snapped out of whatever make-believe land she was thinking about and perked up, smirking and hopping like she was about to start punching _him._  
  
"That's where I come in, anyone who might chase you is gonna get pummeled!"  
  
"And questioned."  
  
"Yeah, that too."  
  
So this was the plan the whole time. Had they been waiting for someone to get taken? Maybe that didn't matter. Ezreal stretched.  
  
"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

  
The Zaun Gray immediately affected most of the group. Vi and Ezreal managed. Vi managed the best though.  
  
"So, assuming it was Noxus, which it probably was. They'll be..." Ezreal's eyes scanned the area. A clinic? No, injured people were actually going in, it's legit. The   
inn? Too quiet. Then he saw it. Noxian guards by a house. Guess that makes sense, why would Noxus hide their alliance or their activities. It's Zaun. Criminal   
activity is as natural as breathing.  
  
"Huh. Yeah, there we go. So before you rush in, keep in mind those three guard aren't their only defense. So we'll need Cait to take them out. Vi and Jayce, you two   
go behind and I'll enter from the side."  
  
"Why don't we just rush em? No-one would question it here. And I can beat 'em faster than they can--"  
  
"No, you can't" Ezreal pointed at the guard directly in front of the door. He was modified. It was pretty easy to spot his mechanical arm. Crude but more than likely   
effective. "Who knows what else they pumped him up with."  
  
Vi groaned, she was like a child who had just been told they had to clean their room before playing games.  
  
Jayce seemed uneasy, he was way too Piltover to be here. He's the poster boy and he would be attacked on sight. By the guards and Zaunties.  
  
Caitlyn had been setting up while they talked. "Ready when you are."  
  
Ezreal nodded at Jayce and Vi. Everyone moved to get in their positions. Ezreal noticed as they all moved that Jayce was getting looks. They had to hurry. Vi was   
getting extra dirty looks from some people too. Shit.  
  
Everyone was in position. Wait for it. One thud, and another, and another. Ezreal jumped through the window, the room he was in had files but nothing of note. He   
heard the scuffle outside though which meant Vi and Jayce were in. Slowly opening the door he stepped out to see Vi having the time of her life and Jayce asking   
the soldiers where Viktor was like some moronic vigilante.  
  
"Not linked cases, dumbass!" Ezreal shouted before continuing his search through the house, heading upstairs, he found the makeshift lab in what seemed to have   
been the bedroom at first. The scientists rushed him, he arcane shifted behind the first one, slamming an elbow into the back of their neck and sweeping his foot   
to knock them down. The second scientist got him in the jaw but Ezreal retaliated with a punch to their gut. Just in time Vi came in and grabbed both scientists and   
threw them out the window.  
  
Rubbing his jaw Ezreal frowned at Vi. "You were supposed to be getting intel."  
  
"Eh, Jayce has it covered. I heard some fun up here. You're welcome, by the way."  
  
Ezreal rolled his eyes and moved over to the person on the bed, he would just have to assume this was the shopkeep they were looking for. They hadn't been   
tampered with as far as he could see. He picked them up and headed back downstairs.  
  
Jayce had some files in his hand, looking them over before turning to face Ezreal.  
  
"Is that them?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
Jayce smiled and put the files in his coat pocket.  
  
"Good job, let's go."  
  
Ezreal hated how fast Jayce accepted this as mission complete. They all just increased the bounties that were probably already on their heads here. Ezreal was the   
only one that seemed to be even aware of this by how relaxed Vi and Jayce were walking. Or maybe he was just irritated because he got put on carrying duty. A   
crowd was forming nearby and Ezreal was growing increasingly uneasy. But his uneasiness was quickly replaced with irritation as he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"So two Pilties who claim to be smart and a traitor show up, cause a bunch of commotion, and try and walk out like nothin' happened?" Ekko was following behind,   
but how long?  
  
"Yeah, basically." Ezreal spit back.  
  
"Well that plan got Jayce's ass kicked twice, you lost the shopkeep three times, and you all got captured another time."  
  
"And me?" Vi asked as if this was a fortune telling.  
  
Ekko's tone illustrated that he clearly didn't like this question as he muttered, "You were fine and somehow managed to beat down half the crowd alone..."  
  
Vi beamed. Jayce groaned, Ezreal didn't even entertain him.  
  
"This was a Piltover issue so we took action. Go home kid."  
  
Great, Jayce just made it worse. Ekko laughed.  
  
"This _kid_ is the only reason you assholes are even getting away right now. That crowd over there isn't moving cause of me. I told 'em that you guys weren't anything   
to worry about."  
  
"So what do you want from us?"  
  
Ekko started leaning on his bat and his expression turned grim. "I want you to tell me what's going on."  
  
"Viktor."  
  
Ezreal sighed. "Noxians, actually. This has nothing to do with Viktor. The mechanical enhancements on the guard were too crude for it to be him. I don't know what   
their goal is exactly but they're doing experiments again."  
  
Ekko's brow furrowed and he took out his notebook, quickly writing down what Ezreal just told him.  
  
"Alright. Later. Don't make visits regular. I can't stop mercs and assassins."  
  
Vi looked at Ezreal confused and Ezreal stared back before turning back around and using his arcane shift to meet up with Caitlyn.  
  
Caitlyn put down her rifle and started taking the shopkeep's vitals.  
  
They're fine, a bit cold though. We'll have to get them to an infirmary when we get back to Piltover. Thank you Ezreal."  
  
Ezreal shrugged. "Didn't have much of a choice. There's something bigger going on. I'd recommend talking to Heim about increasing security."  
  
Caitlyn nodded. "You can go home. I memorized the path. I'll get one of those two to carry this shopkeep."  
  
Ezreal was relieved to hear that and  headed back to the entrance to the pathway. Finally he could go back to being alone.  
  
And he was extremely tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this was a ship fic halfway through but don't worry! If you came for that I'll be getting back to that part of the story in the next chapter. World building is fun and I hope I can do these characters justice.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Ezreal once again got home and collapsed, kicking his boots off and rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had alot to process tonight. So Noxus was active again in   
  
Zaun. That's bad news for Piltover, then of course there's Viktor who may show up in the middle of this chaos to make things worse. He also needed to figure out   
  
how to see that girl again. But the problem was privacy, she was leading the march so that would obviously be difficult. But he had to ask about her magic. Noxus,   
  
Zaun, Magic. An odd swirl of thoughts to fall asleep to, and yet he passed out anyway.

* * *

  
  
Ezreal woke up to Janna sitting on the opposite end of the room on the loveseat, reading a book that her wind was keeping held up in front of her while she also   
  
washed Ezreal's dishes with a very improvised system of two buckets. He assumed one was water while the other was for the clean dishes.  
  
"What the fuck? Again?" Ezreal's voice freaked him out, it was way groggier than usual. How long did it take for him to get home?  
  
Janna's wind let up and the book was placed at her side and the buckets gently floated to the ground.  
  
"Ekko told me you did quite the daring feat yesterday with Jayce and the officers. Are you going to work with them on the follow up?"  
  
Ezreal immediately woke up when working with them was mentioned and scrunched his nose and laughed. "Yeah, no. I barely wanted to work with them in the first   
  
place. I'm going to Demacia."  
  
Janna once again tried to hide and smile and pretended that she was coughing. "To see the girl?"  
  
"To see the _mage._ The fact she's a girl is irrelevant."  
  
"Sorry, I suppose it does make sense for you to be curious. It's an odd situation indeed. Also..."  
  
Before Ezreal could react he was being held upside down.  
  
"Clean your house. I did the dishes out of kindness but I am not your maid. Next time I visit, no dirty dishes, and no clothes strewn about the floor at the _very_  
  
least."  
  
Janna stood up and Ezreal was upright again.  
  
"How in the Isles am I supposed to know when you're gonna visit next?"  
  
Janna smirked. "You don't. Have a nice day!"  
  
The door slammed and Ezreal let out the loudest groan. He gathered up the clothes on the floor and tossed them into his room, he'll wash them later. Then he   
  
moved to take the buckets into his kitchen and put the dishes up. Now, to Demacia. He reached for the doorknob before becoming extremely aware of how   
  
raggedy his clothes were. It was already a bad idea going back after his last visit but trying to talk to her in private with these clothes? Yeah, that'd end well.  
  
"Damn it...alright Ez, easy fix. Just rent some clothes. Piltover fashion should pass there."  
  
Ezreal's expression turned sour. There was a reason he didn't wear the clothes that most Pilties did. But this was important. So he resigned to wear the clothes for   
  
the trip. Opening the door and making sure to lock it this time, he made his way to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

He changed in the carriage, the clothes were tight, uncomfortable, and had way too many buttons and gears. But at least it looked fancier.  
  
He didn't sleep in the carriage like he normally would. He was too uncomfortable and every time he started dozing off the wool on his collar tickled his neck,   
  
waking him up.  
  
The carriage arrived in High Silvermere and Ezreal was hit like a truck with panic. How would he find her? Would she mistake this meeting because he got fancier   
  
clothes? Would she be weirded out? Would he even get to talk to her?  
  
"Sir."  
  
"Oh shit. Thanks."  
  
The coachman gave a look of agitation, seems he was definitely used to more high class people. Whatever. Everyone has one thing in common. Ezreal took out a   
  
small pouch of gold and handed it to the coachman.  
  
Ezreal continued his way through the city, it was much more suffocating than Piltover, the petricite walls, the people, the noise. All of it were things he disliked.   
  
Luckily the outfit had mitts, so he had his gauntlet covered this time around. There were so many people dressed in elaborate clothing, most of them wearing their   
  
nation's white and gold, some blue and gold. All of them seamlessly moving through the hustle and bustle of the city.  
  
Ezreal was standing out, not enough for any of this posh rich people to notice luckily but enough for him to be frustrated.  
  
"Sorry, 'scuse me. My bad. Comin' through."  
  
Eventually he made it to a park, luckily there weren't people here. He let out a deep sigh and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his coat. Wiping the sweat from his   
  
brow he started muttering to himself.  
  
"This was so stupid. Curiosity killed the cat Ez..."  
  
And then he heard marching and perked up, smiling wider than usual without even realizing.  
  
"But the knowledge brought it back."  
  
He quickly buttoned his coat back up and straightened his clothes, heading towards the sound of marching.

* * *

Just like last time, she was in the lead. How would he approach her? Some citizens seemed to have stopped their errands and socializing to wave and cheer on the   
  
guards. The girl waved back and smiled at the crowds. Was this a parade? Did they do this everyday? How could anyone like watching something so militant. How   
  
could the guards enjoy _being_ so militant?  
  
He tried to blend in the crowd and follow the march. This time people actually noticed him but still didn't really act on it in any way other than dirty looks and a few   
  
'Rude!' shouts. Eventually the crowd thinned out and it seemed the guards were dispersing.  
  
He realized he had gone in a circle almost immediately as they ended up and the same park he was at when he heard the march. The mage had waved to some of   
  
the guards and it seemed the moment they had all separated her shoulders dropped and she went to one of the benches.  
  
He took in a deep breath. Time for answers.  
  
"Uh, hey."  
  
The girl looked up in surprise and her expression snapped from tired to smiling before slowly fading to confusion.  
  
"Hello! Wait...aren't you the same guy from the other day? The clumsy one?"  
  
Ezreal frowned. "I'm not clumsy. This city is just too damn crowded."  
  
The girl giggled in response. If it was real or apart of her poster girl act he wasn't too sure. She was better at blending the two than Jayce. Or maybe it was just   
  
because he didn't know her yet.  
  
"Well, not clumsy guy from the other day. Did you need something?"  
  
"Well..." Ezreal walked over scratching the back of his head looking for the best way to phrase his question. "Do they know what you are?"  
  
Her face shifted to horror. "Excuse me?"  
  
Ezreal put his hands up in defense. "Relax, I'm not gonna tell anyone. I'm not even from here."  
  
Her brows were still furrowed but she seemed to have relaxed again slightly. "Oh..I see." A brief pause and the tension in the air was agonizing. Both of them   
  
awkwardly adjusted their weight. "How did you know?"  
  
"Well, I've got this gauntlet and uh, I think I might be a mage too? I'm not sure. I know some people don't awaken to the magic in them until they have a catalyst,   
  
like a staff, a wand, or uh, a gauntlet. I think that's the case for me. But anyway, yeah. I can kinda feel magic, especially powerful magic."  
  
The girl scooted over and gestured for him to come sit next to her. He hesitantly obliged.  
  
"My name is Luxanna."  
  
"Ezreal."  
  
"This isn't good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you figured it out, eventually they will."  
  
"Was that an underhanded insult at me?"  
  
Lux laughed again, but this time it was obviously genuine, she had brought up a hand to cover her mouth when she did. Brushing back the hair that had fell from   
  
behind her ears afterwards. He was taking in her facial features, they were softer than he was used to. How old was she? Was she his age? How long did she have to   
  
hold this burden? He had been so caught up in his own inner trivia he didn't even realize she had looked up from the ground and was staring back at him, face red.  
  
"Oh, uh anyway. I wouldn't worry about it. I'm pretty sure it's a magic user thing, sensing magic."  
  
She seemed to snap out of whatever daze that she ended up in too and smiled.  
  
"That's a relief. But, why did you come back to ask that?"  
  
Ezreal didn't think about that. Why did he care?  
  
"Shit."  
  
"What? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, I found this pendant the same day I met you, it's got a story. It was this old Demacian mage's. She was buried normally but her pendant and any records of her   
  
being a mage was buried elsewhere."  
  
Lux laughed and rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't take every rumor to heart."  
  
"It's not a rumor though. I found it."  
  
Lux's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah but I...I forgot it back in Piltover."  
  
Her shoulders sank, and her face went back to tired as if he hadn't said anything at all. "I see."  
  
He frowned again. "Hey. I can just come back y'know. All I'll have to do is get this stupid outfit again, right?"  
  
Lux didn't respond for a moment, like there was something she wanted to say but didn't. "I suppose so." She stood up. "It was nice meeting you, Ezreal." He   
  
watched her walk away and for once was confused. What didn't she tell him? Why does he feel weird? Why was he so ready to offer coming back to a city he hated?  
  
He wiped these thoughts from his head. Too late to turn back now. He said he'd return, so he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to give Ezreal's thoughts quirks, like the constant barrage of questions but I fear it comes off repetitive :s  
> If it does, let me know! I'll find a better way to work it out.

**Author's Note:**

> I am new to writing fics and I hope I can improve along the way, hopefully with some compelling characters and story despite this being a ship fic


End file.
